


call me babe for the weekend

by somniums



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, side singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniums/pseuds/somniums
Summary: “Ha ha,” Bora says sarcastically, rolls her eyes, “Bora asked the girl she’s in love with to be her fake girlfriend. Very funny.”orChristmas is just around the corner, Bora is an impulsive idiot and Handong is beautiful. It’s a dangerous combination.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: DC Secret Santa 2020





	call me babe for the weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Here's my fic for DC Secret Santa 2020! 
> 
> I took this opportunity to finally write about Sudong. They're one of my favorite ships and I'm glad I got to write a little something about them~
> 
> To my recipient: I hope you like this story and also hope you have a nice Christmas! <3
> 
> (title from 'tis the damn season by taylor swift)

“It is all your fault,” Bora grunts as she bursts through Siyeon’s apartment door, wasting no time before she throws herself on the couch and buries her face in the cushions. 

“What exactly is Siyeon’s fault?” Minji asks, toothbrush hanging from her mouth while she stands in the hallway, pajamas still on.

“Yeah, what’s my fault?” Siyeon manages to say through a mouthful of bread, crumbs covering the kitchen counter. Bora looks up, whispers _ew_ , and returns to her previous position.

The thing is, it’s not _precisely_ Siyeon’s fault. Sure, she was the one that put the idea in Bora’s head, but Bora is the one that didn’t think things through and ended up making the stupidest decision of her life. See, all Bora wanted was to not spend Christmas as the _only single person in the room_ again, and Siyeon’s idea was a good solution to that — find someone that would be down to spend Christmas being her fake girlfriend, avoid the pain of hearing her family asking her when is she going to find someone to date, and then tell them about their tragic breakup a month later.

It was the perfect plan. Except, Bora is dumb and impulsive and now she wants to live in a cavern and never see sunlight again. 

“The Christmas girlfriend thing, Siyeon,” Bora whines, “It’s all your fault.”

Siyeon sighs, leaving breakfast behind to sit with her best friend on the couch. She pokes Bora’s leg, “You fucked up, didn’t you?”

Bora looks up, and she feels like she’s about to explode into tears. Or laughter. She even considers the possibility that she might’ve gone insane for good this time. “I fucked up.”

“Geez, Bora, you’re scaring me,” Minji joins them on the couch, a mix of curiosity and genuine worry painting her face. “What the hell did you do?”

Bora tries to come up with a way to explain what she did. Then, she realizes there is no right way to put how much of a _brainless dumbass_ she is into words, so she decides to go straight to the point. “I asked Handong to be my fake girlfriend.”

The room falls quiet. Bora can feel Minji become stiff to her left, Siyeon refusing to breathe to her right. 

Then, out of _nowhere_ , Siyeon starts to laugh. She laughs, holds her stomach, wipes her tears and points at Bora like that was the funniest thing she’s ever heard. Minji tries to hold back, Bora can see that she’s genuinely trying to be a decent friend — something Siyeon _clearly_ doesn’t know how to do—, but soon she joins the other woman, back sinking over the couch as she struggles to regain her breath. 

Bora might as well put on a clown nose right now. “What are you laughing at?”

“Are you kidding me?” Siyeon wipes another tear, “I can’t believe you actually did that to yourself. You’re so hopeless.”

“ _Ha ha_ ,” Bora says sarcastically, rolls her eyes, “Bora asked the girl she’s in love with to be her fake girlfriend. Very funny.”

“Not just the girl you’re in love with— your _FWB_.” Siyeon corrects Bora, straightens her clothes, and turns to face her friend with a frown, “Why did you do that? Why _her_?”

Bora chews on her lower lip, looking anywhere but Siyeon’s eyes. “Because— I don’t know. She was there, and she said that she was spending Christmas alone here, and spending Christmas at campus is fucking sad so I just—“ Bora pauses, groans, shoves her face into a cushion one more time. “I don’t know. _Ugh_.”

Minji pats Bora’s back, flashes her a sympathetic smile before she says, “Okay, but did you tell your parents yet?” 

“No,” Bora at Minji with one eye, then laments, “Oh man, mom will be so happy. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ —“

“No more _fucks_ , Bora,” Siyeon starts, determined, “Now we have to make sure this plan is perfect.”

Bora hums, sounding nothing but exhausted and defeated, then hesitantly adds, “What about, you know, feelings and stuff?”

Siyeon’s lips curl up. Bora catches a hint of guilt in her friend’s eyes, feels a tug to her chest at the sight. “We’ll figure it out.”

Bora knows there is no chance they’re going to find a way to make this experience anything less than devastating for her already bruised heart. She decides to hopelessly cling to that thread of hope, anyway. “Okay.”

  
  


Bora calls her parents later that night.

She tells them that she, Siyeon and Minji are excited to go home next week. She laughs when her mother says she still can’t believe her best friends are — _finally_ — dating after years of obvious pining. 

Then Bora rambles about how she got a new roommate after the previous one graduated. She talks about how the girl came from China and how she’s the best thing that has ever happened to her, tries to mask her apprehension with a calm tone and lighthearted jokes about how close they got over the past few months, then drops the bomb.

_We’re dating._

Her mother screams and Bora has to pull the phone away from her ear — _serves me right for always screaming on the phone with Siyeon,_ she thinks, wincing —, then proceeds to say a quick _congratulations_ before she starts asking an endless amount of invasive questions about their relationship. Bora is saved by her father, who senses her discomfort, laughs and tells her he can’t wait to meet the woman that stole his daughter’s heart. 

They’re both _so_ happy. Bora feels awful. Pities herself, even. 

She’s _fucked_. Completely, utterly fucked. 

And as hard as it is to admit that to her stubborn self, she knows it’s all her fault.

✧

“Which one should I wear tomorrow?” Handong asks, holding up two different types of trench coats that probably cost more than Bora’s entire closet. “Beige or black?”

Bora analyzes both, then she smiles, says, “You’d look great in both.”

Handong smirks. “I know. Just wanted to hear you say it.”

Butterflies run wildly inside of Bora’s stomach. _Damn it._ “You’re so full of yourself.”

Handong scoffs, lifting her leg to nudge Bora’s thigh with her toes. “Says who.”

Bora rolls her eyes as an answer, shoos Handong’s foot away, and continues to pack her clothes in silence. Every once in a while she glances at Handong, catches the woman in the middle of an intern discussion over which pair of socks to take or which perfume to use in the morning, and thinks, _this is actually happening_ — she’s taking Handong home as her girlfriend tomorrow. 

It feels like she got thrown in an alternative universe, one she’s not sure if it’s good or safe or if it will treat her well— one that she cannot escape from. She’s obligated to stay, come up with ways to survive and see what happens. It’s terrifying, to say the least.

“Bora,” Handong calls, breaking Bora out of her daze. It’s only then that Bora realizes that Handong climbed up into her bed, sitting in front of her with a warm look on her face. “Thank you. For inviting me to spend Christmas with your family, I mean.”

Bora melts into a puddle of fondness, lips curling up as she reaches out to caress Handong’s jaw. “There’s no need to thank me,” Bora says, hoping Handong feels the sincerity dripping from her voice, “Plus, I don’t think I know how to stay away from you anymore.”

“Cheesy,” Handong cringes, but soon she scoots closer and settles herself on Bora’s lap. _Uh oh_ , Bora thinks, wrapping her arms around Handong’s waist. This _always_ leads to something else. 

Without saying a word, Handong lifts Bora’s chin up and kisses her.

It seems so casual and light to Handong, this weird thing they have going on — but Bora, on the other hand, can’t help but to find herself craving for _more, more, more—_ more touches, more kisses, more of everything Handong has to give— more of something she doesn’t know if she’s allowed to want. At least not so badly, so desperately, so wholeheartedly.

And yet, for Handong, Bora allows herself to get burned— would set her heart ablaze a million little times, for as long as Handong lets her. 

✧

“Pretty tattoo, Bora.”

Bora yawns, still half-asleep, then frowns. “What?”

“This,” Siyeon points to the purple mark on Bora’s neck, wiggles her eyebrows, “Didn’t know Dongie was an artist.”

Bora throws her best friend a glare. If it wasn’t so early in the morning — or if they weren’t in the middle of a packed airport — she would’ve kicked Siyeon’s ass. “Oh, shut up,” Bora says, lazily throwing a scarf around her shoulders, successfully covering the mark. She’s not about to stand in front of her parents with a massive hickey exposed on her skin, thank you very much. 

Handong and Minji are buying some overpriced coffee while _dumb and dumber_ — in Minji’s words — wait outside for Bora’s parents. Bora is nearly falling asleep on her feet when Siyeon pokes her waist and asks, “Are you ready?”

Bora shrugs, shoulders deflating as she kicks an invisible rock on the ground. “No. But there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

Siyeon pouts, then proceeds to push Bora into a tight hug. Bora hums contently, burying her head on Siyeon’s warm coat. “It will be okay,” Siyeon says, running her fingers through Bora’s hair at a gentle pace. 

Bora sighs. “I hope so.”

  
  


It doesn’t take too long for Bora’s parents to arrive. And as expected, they love Handong.

The pair barely greets Bora — _much to her chagrin_ — before they engage in an animated conversation with Handong, asking all sorts of questions to which Handong answers with an unexpected amount of grace. Bora should've known — every breath Handong takes is painted in gold, bathed in an elegance she could only wish to possess.

"She's great, Bora," her mother whispers as they walk towards the car, grinning from ear to ear, "You must like her a lot."

Bora fights back the urge to run and hide, ignores the sound of her own heart breaking, then says with a forced smile, “Yeah, I do.”

✧

Handong wraps her arms around Bora’s waist, resting her chin over Bora’s shoulder as they watch the view of the snow-covered neighborhood in a comfortable silence. It feels painfully domestic — to be in Handong’s embrace while she can hear her father laughing along with Siyeon’s downstairs, at the same time her mother and Minji’s discuss the last minute details for tomorrow’s party. 

Bora wishes it was real, all of this bliss. But when the holidays are over, Handong will no longer be hers. 

“The view is so pretty here,” Handong murmurs, and there’s a lightness to the way that she says those words that it’s _different_. Handong sounds peaceful, warm, safe — she sounds like home.

Bora turns around in Handong’s arms, a cheeky smile appearing on her lips as she tilts her head to the side, “Oh, you mean me?”

Handong rolls her eyes, but the fondness in her smile betrays her. “God, I _knew_ you would say that.”

Bora laughs, sneaking her hands inside of Handong’s coat and bringing her closer. She hums at the proximity, closing her eyes as Handong traces random patterns on her back at a soothing pace. Bora slept for hours when they got home, but Handong’s caresses might as well push her back into dreamland with how calming and delicate they are. 

Bora can feel her body starting to give in when Handong breaks the silence, “Will they be okay when—,” Handong pauses, clears her throat, “You know.”

Those words are enough to snap Bora out of her drowsiness. “ _They_ as in my parents?”

Handong nods. “They seem to really like me. Your mother even taught me your favorite recipe,” Handong laughs, and even though it hurts, Bora can’t help but to join her. “And they’re genuinely happy for you, too.”

Bora bites the inside of her cheeks, grips the fabric of Handong’s shirt like she’s about to fly away. The thought of saying goodbye to this mini heaven that is dating Handong makes Bora sick to her stomach. “They might be sad for a while, but they’ll get over it,” Bora puts on a smile, hopes Handong doesn’t notice the pain behind the gesture, and cups her face, “Don’t worry, okay?”

Handong pouts, looking like she’s about to protest, but then she only sighs and nods. “Okay,” Handong presses a kiss on the inside of Bora’s hand, “Let’s go inside. The snow is beautiful but I’m kind of freezing here.”

Bora chuckles, takes Handong’s hands in hers and gives them a squeeze, “Alright.”

  
  


“Babe,” Handong calls out from where she’s sitting with Minji and Siyeon, their parents too busy talking about the weather to care about what they’re doing, “Come play with us!”

 _Babe_. It falls so easily from Handong’s lips, and Bora has to remind herself a thousand times that this isn’t who they are — that this is nothing but an act, a newfound paradise with an expiration date. But _God_ , does it fix her heart the same time it tears it to a thousand pieces.

“Look at you four,” Siyeon’s mother coos as she passes through the living room, finding them sprawled on the floor with joysticks in their hands. They were screaming and cursing each other out a second ago over _Mario Kart_. Talk about perfect timing. “Are you sure you haven’t always been part of the group, Handong?”

And Bora knows what she means. Handong fits in their little squad like a glove, almost as if she had also spent her entire childhood and teenage years glued to the three of them. Handong fits in this house, this neighborhood, this small town — Handong fits in the most intimate parts of Bora’s life without even trying, and Bora so selfishly wants to keep her here, by her side, blending with the people she loves the most.

Bora finds Handong’s eyes, marvels at how they sparkle, and silently hopes for a Christmas miracle. 

✧

“Bora!” Siyeon shouts, posing dramatically in front of the Christmas tree while Minji laughs her heart out from the couch. “Take my picture, please.”

Bora snorts at the scene, grabbing the phone from Siyeon’s hand. “You couldn’t have asked your girlfriend?”

“She’s having a moment over there,” Siyeon points at Minji, who is now holding her stomach and doing a poor job at trying to stop laughing. Bora will never understand why Minji finds her idiotic best friend _so funny_.

Maybe love does make people a little stupid, after all.

Just when Bora was about to point out that Minji’s eyeliner is completely _ruined_ , she feels a familiar pair of arms pull her by the waist and soft lips press against her cheek. Bora turns around and is greeted by the view of Handong looking nothing short of gorgeous in her red dress, mouth colored by the same color, and Bora doesn’t have it in herself to care about the fact that she probably has a lipstick mark on her skin right now. 

_Fuck_ , Bora thinks. Handong can’t be real.

“Aren’t you going to compliment me?” Handong raises an eyebrow, holding back a laugh as she stares at Bora’s dumbfounded expression. 

“You look amazing, Dongie,” Bora breathes out, then grabs Handong’s hand and spins her around to take a better look at the outfit, “The prettiest, as always.”

“Thanks,” Handong giggles, eyes twinkling and cheeks crimson, clearly pleased by Bora’s words. Bora could never, ever get tired of this view. “You look beautiful, too.”

“I know,” Bora winks. Handong rolls her eyes and shoves Bora’s arms. It's perfect. 

_Almost perfect_ , actually, but Bora tries not to think too much about it. The party is beautiful, her family is happy, and the last thing Bora wants is to let her stupid feelings ruin this day. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Handong announces, presses another kiss on Bora’s cheek, and leaves. 

Bora sighs, flops on the couch in the most ungracious way possible. Minji chuckles, pats her hair, and says, “Hang in there, buddy.”

Bora offers Minji a sad smile, rests her head over her friend’s shoulder. “I’m trying to.”

  
  


It has been half an hour since Handong went to the kitchen. 

Which is weird, considering there is absolutely no one else in the kitchen. Bora knows because all of the guests are here, in front of her, drinking and eating and having the time of their lives in her living room. So why is Handong still there, all by herself?

Bora knits her eyebrows. Something is wrong.

What if Handong is sad because she’s spending Christmas far away from home? What if she regrets this whole _fake dating for the weekend_ thing? What if she wants to _leave_ —

“Bora,” Siyeon nudges Bora’s shoulder, snapping her out of her panicked thoughts, “I know you’re overthinking. Just get your ass up and go check on her.”

“Okay,” Bora says as she gets up, straightening her clothes with her hands. “I’ll go.”

Siyeon flashes her an encouraging smile. Minji gives her a thumbs up. Bora sighs, nods at her friends, and goes after Handong.

Bora finds Handong leaning against the counter, phone in her hands as she hums some tune under her breath. Handong smiles when she notices Bora’s presence, and Bora releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding in the first place. Handong looks fine, happy, and that’s enough. 

But, the thing is, Handong doesn’t stop smiling. She might get called crazy for this, but Bora swears it gets bigger with each passing second. Bora can’t stand this creepy silence anymore, so she clears her throat and hesitantly asks, “Is there something on my face?”

Handong chuckles, making her way towards Bora with a smirk. “No, not on your face,” Handong points up and Bora follows the movement, “There.”

Bora gulps when she notices they’re standing under a mistletoe. She shakes her head and sighs, painfully aware that if the burning that creeps on her skin is any indicator, her face is probably resembling a tomato right now. “What about it?”

Handong tilts her head, a cute pout forming on her lips. Bora tries hard not to stare at it for too long. “It’s a mistletoe,” Handong says matter-of-factly, “You have to kiss me.”

Bora rolls her eyes and pushes Handong’s shoulder lightly, ignoring how fast her heart is beating against her ribcage. “Stop. There is no one around.”

“What about it?” Handong imitates Bora in a childish tone, and Bora thinks _yeah, maybe I deserve this_ . Then Handong cups her face, caresses her cheeks in that gentle, adoring way that never fails to melt Bora down, and drops the bomb, “I _want_ to kiss you. Not because there’s someone around or not, but because I like you.”

Bora blinks, breath getting stuck in her throat. “You _like_ me? As in—”

“Yeah,” Handong laughs, “I like you as in I want to date you. For real, this time. And I think you want me too.”

 _Oh, God_. Bora can’t find it in herself to care about the fact that she’s been obviously pining this whole time, not when Handong’s eyes are staring back at hers with so much expectation, reverence, and most importantly, _love_. Bora sees it now.

“You’re so full of yourself,” Bora smiles from ear to ear as she throws her arms around Handong’s neck, bringing their faces closer.

Handong’s hands travel all the way down to Bora’s waist. “Says who,” Handong giggles, then finally closes the space between their lips. 

Bora decides right there, in the middle of the kitchen, safe in Handong’s arms, that this is the best Christmas gift she has ever received. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renaissnces?s=20)


End file.
